Bitten Mouth, Kissed limbs
by Csy.KaiJ
Summary: Sepulang bekerja, Jongin tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Kucing lucu bermata biru, berwarna putih indah di srbuah halte bus. Ia tidak menyangka jika itu adalah awal dari.. "S-siapa kau!" SEKAI HUNKAI . CatboySehun. Hybrid AU. Officer AU. Rabu, 19 juli 2017. Happy Reading


**Bitten mouth, Kissed limbs**

 **Chap.I**

 _Fate_

 ** _Oh Sehun / Kim Jongin_**

 ** _Wu Yifan_**

 ** _etc._**

 ** _: : : Warning!Alert! BL, Hybrid AU, Officer AU, Bottom Jongin only, Blood thing( but just a lil')_**

 ** _All of this is mine. Copyright is mine. But sadly, The Cast isn't mine (yet xD). Dont like, just leave. Have a damn manners. be a good readers._**

 **HAPPY READING.**

 _Drshh_

 ** _Tsk_** ," Decak seseorang menadahkan tangannya keluar jendela. Alisnya bertaut kesal mengatahui sore ini hujan turun dengan tiba-tiba.

Kim Jongin—seseorang itu menghela nafas pasrah. Menerawang langit jingga berawan abu pekat. Bibir tebalnya mengerucut kecil mendapati rintik air hujan yang jatuh membasahi aspal. Jika seperti ini dia takkan bisa pulang. Rumahnya cukup jauh, dan diapun tidak membawa payung maupun kendaraan.

Kantor sudah sepi sejak satu jam lalu. Seharusnya dia sudah pulang bersama rekannya yang lain. Namun jika bukan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk, tentu sekarang ini dia takkan duduk merenung memeluk lutut memperhatikan hujan di luar gedung.

"Belum pulang?" Jongin menengok kebelakang, menemukan Yifan menatapnya dengan tangan yang masing-masing menggenggam secangkir kopi dan beberapa berkas. "Uhh, ya begitulah." Balas Jongin lesu kembali menatap keluar jendela.

Dia mendengar gelak tawa pelan dibelakangnya. Dan menebak Yifan sedang terkekeh menatap punggungnya. "Kenapa kau malah tertawa, hyuung." ujar Jongin kesal.

"Maaf. Kau terlihat seperti anak kecil beberapa saat tadi." jelas Yifan sambil menempatkan tubuh tinggi nya duduk disamping Jongin. Dia menyeduh kopinya, ikut memperhatikan derasnya hujan di luar. "Ini?" Yifan mengulurkan cangkirnya pada Jongin mencegah rekannya merasa kecewa akan cuaca.

"Hm," Jongin menoleh, meneguk cairan hitam pekat itu langsung dari tangan Yifan tanpa repot. Melihatnya justru membuat Pria tinggi ber rambut hitam abu-abu itu jelas saja terkekeh. "Terima kasih." bibir Yifan berkedut mendengar nada lucu Jongin mengucapkannya.

"Sama-sama." Jongin melirik sekilas Yifan yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

 ** _SEKAI_**

"Perlu tumpangan?" Jongin menggeleng, menolak tawaran menggiurkan dari temannya. Kris menggidikkan bahu nya, terserah.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan,"

Jongin melambai, " _Take care._ " ucapnya disambut tawa dari Kris.

Setelah pria tinggi itu pergi, Jongin mendesah malas. Menyandarkan diri pada sandaran kursi. Dia mengerling melihat arah jarum jam, _Oh_ 7 malam. Ia lalu kembali menatap meja kerja nya, Dengan tergesa menutup laptop dan secara bersamaan memasukkannya ke dalam tas ransel dengan beberapa map. Jongin terpaksa membawa pulang pekerjaannya.

Syukurlah hujan sudah berhenti. Batin Jongin merasa lega akan pulang dengan pakaian kering. Dia berjalan menuju halte bus yang terletak tidak jauh dari kantor nya. Jongin menatap sekitar, lampu-lampu pinggir jalan terlihat sangat indah. _Woah._

Bersama beberapa orang berseragam lainnya, Jongin melangkah naik ke dalam Bus. Dan mengambil duduk di pojok belakang bus yang sepi.

" _Haa._." Hela nafas nya lega. Sekejap kemudian tersenyum.

Sebagai manusia yang baik. Jongin mensyukuri apa yang telah terjadi hari ini dan berharap besok akan lebih baik.

" _Miaw_.."

 _Hm..?_

Jongin merunduk, membuka mata lebar-lebar memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah dengar. Namun, nyata nya dia melihat seekor kucing meringkuk didekat kaki nya.

" _Miaw._. " Jongin mengerjap, merasa aneh ditatap oleh bola mata mungil lucu di bawah nya. Tanpa banyak berpikir, Jongin mengulurkan tangannya kebawah—membawa kucing itu ke pangkuannya.

Saat mengelusnya, Jongin terkejut merasakan bulu kucing di pangkuannya sangat lah halus. Bulu nya putih halus dengan bola mata biru pekat. "Kau tersesat? Atau mungkin pemilikmu lupa kau tertinggal?" tanya Jongin pelan.

Kucing itu jelas tidak akan menjawabnya. Hewan lucu itu terpejam menikmati elusan orang asing padanya.

Jongin melempar pandangannya ke jendela. Sebentar lagi ia akan turun. Dia lalu menghela nafas kecewa. Dengan perlahan memindahkan tubuh kucing putih itu ke kursi sampingnya. Sedangkan Jongin beranjak dari duduknya saat bus berhenti.

Kucing putih itu seakan mengerti, menatap Jongin dalam. Jongin meneguk ludah, "Aku harus pulang. Sampai jumpa." ucap Jongin sambil mengelus kepala kucing lucu itu.

 ** _SEKAI_**

Jongin melempar tubuhnya ke sofa, terlihat di lehernya— ,handuk putih kecil. Sesampainya di rumah, Jongin membersihkan diri. Sedangkan diluar sana, Hujan turun lagi. Akhir-akhir ini cuaca sangat buruk. Bahkan di Tv, acara perkiraan cuaca pun seringkali salah.

Jongin menatap tv didepannya malas, dia sudah bergonta-ganti channel. Namun tidak satupun ada tontonan yang menarik.

 _Haah.._

Tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, Ponselnya bergetar—berdering pertanda panggilan masuk. Lekas Jongin beranjak, "Halo?"

Terdengar gemerisik di seberang sambungan. Jongin mengernyit, "Hyung?"

' _Ah_ , _maaf Kai, Aku hanya memastikan jika kau membawa pulang beberapa map putih di meja mu?'_.

Jongin melirik ke belakang, menengok setumpuk berkas di dekat nya. "Sepertinya begitu. Ada apa?"

' _Aku membutuhkan nya untuk besok._ '

Jongin mengangguk, "Akan Kubawakan besok." ucap nya singkat membawa gelak tawa dari sang penelepon. "Apa kau sedang tertawa?" tanya Jongin heran. Bertanya-tanya apa kah ucapannya lucu atau tidak.

' _Tidak ada, Selama malam.'_

"Selamat malam."

Jongin menaruh kembali ponselnya, dan berjalan mendekati pintu karena baru saja dia mendengar suara aneh di balik pintu rumahnya.

 _Apa kah itu pencuri? h-hantu?_

Dengan waspada, Jongin menarik asal payung yang tergantung di rak. Berjalan mengendap membuka pintu perlahan.

" _Ha_!"

Jongin termangu di tengah pintu. Menemui halaman nya yang kosong dan basah. Dia menurunkan gagang payung yang barusan ditodongkannya ke udara.

"Tidak ada siapa pun, _Halo_?" Heran Jongin, sekali lagi menatap halamannya linglung. Lalu suara tadi?

 _Miaw.._

Jongin berjengit kebelakang menabrak daun pintu. Dia menunduk terkejut. Sesuatu menyentuh kaki nya. _Astaga. Apa itu tadi?_

 _B-bola bulu?_

"K-kucing?"

Jongin mengerjap. Menyadari benda berbulu yang mengendus kaki nya adalah kucing yang sama dengan yang ditemui nya di Bus.

 _Wow,_ "Bagaimana kau sampai kesini?" tanya Jongin seraya membawa kucing itu masuk ke dalam.

 ** _SEKAI_**

Jongin duduk, memangku kucing liar seraya menyalakan _Hair dryer_ guna mengeringkan bulu nya. Yah. Dia baru saja membersihkan kucing lucu ini. Aneh sekali karena Jongin tidak mendapat satupun cakaran.

 _Ukh, Bukan kah kucing benci air?_

"Aku tidak tahu Tapi baiklah, kau boleh tinggal." ujar Jongin saat kucing dipangkuannya mendongak menatapnya dengan tatapan—yang sangat manis. Katakan. Bagaimana dia bisa menolaknya?

"Kau lapar?"

 _Miaw.._

Jongin tertawa pelan. "Baiklah. Kau mendapat makan malam."

 ** _S_**

 ** _E_**

 ** _K_**

 ** _A_**

 ** _I_**

Sekitar pukul sepuluh malam, Hujan telah berhenti. Jongin menghabiskan waktu nya menatap gemas kucing yang ada dipangkuannya. Kucing itu mendongak seolah tau dia sedang ditatap, ia mengeluarkan eongan lembut menegur Jongin.

"Beruntung kau lucu. Jadi aku harus memanggilmu dengan apa?" tanya Jongin pada diri nya sendiri.

Kucing itu beranjak memanjat lengan sofa, mengeluskan tubuhnya pada bahu Jongin— yang tidak sengaja melihat liontin kecil tergantung di leher kucing putih itu.

Dengan perlahan Jongin mengangkat tubuh kucing itu padanya, menyipit untuk membaca huruf kecil di sana.

" _Se_.. _Hun."_ gumam nya, "Nama mu Sehun?" tanya nya memastikan. Walaupun terdengar bodoh karena ini seperti dia sedang berbicara sendirian.

Kucing putih itu mengeong, menjilat jemari telunjuk Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin sendiri mengeluarkan suara aneh karena kegemasan nya pada makhluk berbulu di tangannya.

"Kau menggemaskan sekali!" Pekik Jongin memeluk kucing itu.

 ** _SEKAI_**

Jam berdenting keras, Ketika Jongin berbalik—Dia bisa melihat jelas jam dinding klasik yang tergantung tinggi di atas televisi, sedang menunjuk pukul Sepuluh lewat empat puluh lima menit. Jongin berjalan menaiki tangga, bibirnya bergetar menggumamkan lagu favorit nya.

Sesampai di depan pintu kamar, Jongin berhenti untuk sekedar menguap. Dia menunduk ketika hewan berbulu itu kembali berputar mengelilingi tungkai kirinya.

Dengan kikikan geli, Jongin mengangkat tubuh mungil— Sebenarnya terlalu besar untuk seukuran kucing rumahan— Sehun, dan membawa kucing itu masuk bersama. Jongin meraba dinding di kanan, menekan tombol saklar—Menyalakan lampu temaram di tengah ruang minimalis bercat _Vanilla_. Ruangan itu tidak begitu luas atau sempit karena _furniture_ yang sedikit. Satu ranjang _Queen size_ , Dua _nightstand_ di samping ranjang, kamar mandi utama di dekat pintu, Lemari pakaian lalu _Mini desk_ di dekat beranda besar yang selalu digunakan Jongin sebagai meja kerja.

Didalamnya Jongin banyak menggantung foto, Rak buku, dan vas bunga. Hanya untuk pemanis. Tipikal pilihan ibu nya, dan kedua kakak perempuannya. Mereka yang menata kamarnya sebelum membiarkan Jongin benar-benar hidup sendirian.

Jongin melempar tubuhnya ke atas ranjang, Menaruh kucing putih itu disampingnya. "Sementara ini kau bisa tidur disini."

Sehun memejamkan kedua maniknya menikmati elusan selamat malam dari pemilik baru nya. Setelah lampu dipadamkan, Kedua nya tertidur.

 ** _SEKAI_**

 _Sehun melompat turun dari bangku halte, kedua manik mungilnya jatuh pada pria ber stelan jas serta dasi yang telah berantakan yang kini melangkah memasuki bus. Ke empat kaki kecilnya berjalan santai mengikuti pria itu ke dalam._ _Ia mengeong pelan, menangkap perhatian pria tampan sekaligus manis itu. Dari kartu identitas yang tergantung di leher pria itu, Sehun mengerti jika Kim Jongin adalah namanya._ _Mata biru nya terpejam, menikmati elusan lembut pria bernama Jongin tersebut. Tangannya tidak terlalu lebar, namun terasa sangat hangat dan nyaman._ _"Kau tersesat? atau mungkin, Pemilikmu lupa jika kau tertinggal?" tanya manusia itu pelan._ _Sehun tidak memperdulikan perkataan manusia itu, ia hanya terdiam dan sekali lagi terpejam menikmati elusan Jongin pada bulu putihnya._ _Dia sejujurnya bukan kucing jalanan, Meskipun beberapa minggu ini memang ia hidup di halte bus dan menerima elusan ramah dari setiap penumpang bus._ _Kedua telinga lancipnya menegak mendengar helaan nafas kecewa Jongin. ia melirik wajah lucu pria itu, bertanya-tanya apa yang membuatnya merasa kecewa. Sehun menatap Jongin ketika manusia itu melihatnya._ _"Aku harus pulang, Sampai jumpa." ucap manusia itu seraya memberinya satu elusan padanya sebelum beranjak turun._ _tanpa sepengetahuannya, Sehun mengikuti langkah panjang Jongin. Kucing itu berjalan jauh di belakang Jongin. Ketika ia melihat Jongin memasuki sebuah rumah, Sehun berhenti dan duduk menatap pintu kayu besar di hadapannya._ _ia terus berpikir bagaimana cara untuk menemui manusia tadi._ _Sehun pun mengeong, menunggu pintu didepannya untuk terbuka. Ia terus melakukan itu hingga pintu itu terbuka lebar memperlihatkan wajah manis Jongin yang terlihat panik menodong udara._ _Sehun kembali mengeong, memanggil manusia itu untuk segera menunduk melihatnya dan membawa ia masuk ke dalam._ _"Bagaimana kau sampai kesini?." Sehun merendahkan tubuhnya, mencoba terlihat kedinginan agar manusia itu tidak lagi bertanya. Ia memejamkan matanya menerima uluran tangan hangat Jongin. dalam hati ia tengah tersenyum lebar._

 ** _To Be Continue,_**

 _NOTE :;:_

 _jiah ff baru lagi. sama kyk kemarin ini buat pengganti ff lain yang bakal tamat. dan ini penggatinya ff I Care For You._

 _yap, ini chap 1. tapi bakal di update lagi setelah ff ku yang lain tamat._

 _untuk update, mohon sabar ya. janji kok. kalo besok besok update, langsung semua nya kalo bisa biat gk putus putus. lagi proses. hehe_

 _dan buat yg favorite, follow, sama review makasih banget. hehe_


End file.
